


I'm Sorry

by Talassan



Category: Kabby fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Extra Scene, F/M, The 100 3x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talassan/pseuds/Talassan
Summary: What happened just after Marcus was arrested for trying to turn Pike over to the grounders?? I know there is a deleted scene but since it was deleted, I can pretend something different happened ... This passed through my mind and I think it's as plausible as the said scene !!
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a quite long period of feeling blocked so I hope that you like reading it as much as I liked writing it !!
> 
> I know I say this in every fic but it is what it is so, thank you so much Mel for the corrections and the help, the encouragement, the enthusiasm, the faith ... 😘😘😘😘😘

“Abby,” she heard Jackson’s voice call, and just by the sound of it, she knew what he had to say would hurt. “Do you have a minute?” She had been busying herself with inventory to avoid mental spiralling, while she waited for the news on the sentence she had asked the young doctor to get for her. And the fact that he was guiding her to the privacy of the office to deliver it made her heart rate pick up.

The first she had heard about the coup had been from some of the guards that had arrived in medical to be stitched up and who, when questioned, had told her about the riot and how it had all been a distraction to capture Pike and hand him to the grounders. Her breath had caught in her throat when they had clarified that the traitor was being arrested at that very moment and she had conjured Vera’s God and Angels, whoever they were, to not let that person be Marcus.

Of course, that had happened in the morning and she now knew that it was indeed Marcus who had attacked and kidnapped Pike and that, since then, he had been in the council room being interrogated. Having known Charles for years on the Ark, she was very surprised at the person he had become here on Earth, therefore, even though she was convinced that the man would go for the ultimate punishment for something like Marcus had done, she still hoped for his old self to placate his rage on this; after all, the two men had known each other since they were kids.

“I’m sorry, Abby,” were the words that Jackson had decided were appropriate to start with and also the ones she had been dreading to hear. “I’m sorry” was what Thelonious had said the day she had begged him to talk to Jake and instead he had sentenced him to death; she had also heard Marcus himself tell her “I’m sorry” when he had announced to her that the council had voted for Clarke, her little girl, to be kept in solitary confinement until the age of eighteen when she would be floated as well; he had said “I’m sorry” again to her when they sent the 100 to Earth, to a more than probable atrocious death.

And that was exactly what those words meant this time too: Death. Marcus had been sentenced to death and her already shaken world was falling apart in front of her eyes. Or maybe it was her who was falling apart, because her lungs had definitely stopped functioning right after she had thanked Jackson and he had left; her legs where glitching too, failing to support her weight; and she wasn’t sure if she felt grateful or not that the chair was just behind her when the room started waving before her and she tumbled back.

She wasn’t aware of how much time she stared blankly at the empty office, nor had she noticed the tears starting to flow down her cheeks or the broken sobs turning into plain bawling; what she did know was that the pressure in her chest was successfully beginning to drown her, and the pain in her heart was greater than anything she had ever felt before. She wasn’t going to be able to overcome it this time.

She had been aware of the direction her feelings for Marcus were taking for a while now. She first noticed they were shifting when the timed separation from the ring hadn’t worked and he had stood up to stay behind to do it manually, and they had been following that path and growing ever since, with every obstacle they weathered and every close call to lose him. But seeing him that desperate and angry at himself some days ago had awakened in her such a strong feeling of protectiveness that she had finally been forced to cease trying to blind herself to her real feelings: she was in love with Marcus Kane; and the power of the realization hadn’t allowed her to stop the impulse to kiss him if only on the cheek. She wanted him to believe, to have faith that they would find a way to defeat Pike and get back the peace they longed for so much; she wanted him to keep hope.

She realized that was exactly what she needed too: hope. All she had to do was shake all that distress out of her and find a way to take him out of there; she had been given a second chance and she wasn’t going to let the man she loved die, not this time, not again.

The knock on the door found her avid for action, resolved to work up a plan with Octavia, Miller and Harper to save Marcus.

“The Chancellor has sent us for you,” was all the guard told her, and she followed without questioning, the faster she got over with whatever Pike wanted from her, the sooner she could go find the kids and start planning.

The fact they had led her to an empty room and asked her to wait there began to worry her after some minutes; maybe Pike suspected her relationship with Marcus was close enough for her to try something to free him, and she had just innocently walked into a lockdown arranged by the chancellor himself to spare them all the loss of their best doctor. She was ready to go check the lock on the door when it opened.

“You can thank Chancellor Pike for this,” she heard a guard say before someone’s feet passed the threshold, they were chained and her heart started speeding as she walked two steps: it was Marcus, he must have asked to see her.

The more she thought about their short meeting the more mixed her feelings became. She agreed that pouring all her love for him into a kiss at that moment, when she felt so heartbroken at the idea of losing him, would have only made her long for so much more, and blurred her focus on conceiving the perfect plan. He had chuckled his disbelief at how stubborn her affirmation that she wouldn’t get caught was, and had begged her to not try to save him.

“Our people need somebody here, to show them the way out of the dark,” he had said; was he really that oblivious of her feelings? That couldn’t be it, otherwise he wouldn’t have thought it necessary to request a meeting to ask her to let them kill him. But then, how could he believe that if she lost him, she would be able to take even herself out of the dark, let alone show the way to anyone else?

In any case now he was surely aware that she loved him. And there was the other side of the coin: why had he stopped her when she tried to kiss him? It felt so good to freely be able to caress his face, to rub her thumbs on his cheeks; even through its painfully distressed fog, her brain had been able to register the softness of his hair under her hand and the sweetness of his breath against her lips almost onto his, their noses touching, their bodies closer than they had ever been. And just then, he grabbed her by the wrists, stopping her and taking her hands in his.

“Don’t make this any harder than it already is,” he had answered her pleading look. But wouldn’t it make sense, if that were to be their last goodbye, to have kissed? To be able to cling onto the memory of his silky lips first brushing hers, to then press harder in the first and last loving encounter of their hearts and their souls in the only way possible given the circumstances?

Maybe that just brought her back to the initial side of the coin; would longing for more for the rest of her existence do her any good?

However, at that moment, she had just stared at him while he had slowly walked away from her, called the guards and been led out of the room, taking all of him in, gathering from him the strength and the resolution to concoct the perfect plan to save him, the one that wouldn’t get her caught because there was no force on Earth nor in space, heaven or hell that would resign her to not seeing him again, to never kiss him, to never love him, to never be held and loved by that wonderful man that put his life at risk to save them all over and over.

And a plan they had, now they only needed to wait for the right moment to go through with it.


End file.
